Only Wish
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETE A soldier never forgets the trials of a battle, whether it is on Earth or in space. In an unexpected encounter, Heero received a rare gift but would he return one in kind?


_Only Wish_

by: Eyes of Pearl

**Synopsis**: A soldier never forgets the trials of a battle, whether it is on Earth or in space. In an unexpected encounter, Heero received a rare gift but would he return one in kind?

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing belonged to their respective owner. The song that was used here is called "My Grownup Christmas List" and does not belong to me.

* * *

It was AC 196, the year marked a period of peace between Earth and the Colonies. As December rolled around, the people saw that as a further cause to celebrate the season of giving. The atmosphere was tranquil as through the people had already forgotten the wars that had been fought and lost, the lives that had been taken. There was so much fighting. Yet, all that seemed to have been pushed to the back of the minds people like snow melting upon contact on the concrete ground.

However, there were a selective few that will not push the memories of battle behind so easily. For the Gundam Pilots, war had been the epicentre of their lives, especially for one in particular. Yui Heero, 01, Pilot of the Gundam Wing, for him, war was the only constant in his life. The feel of his Gundam beneath his calloused hands became second nature. His mind was dominated by the controls of the zero system and strategic battle tactics. He had destroyed countless of Mobile Suits as each one lit up the lonely domain of space.

Since the last battles, he had kept a low profile. Now, he was currently in Japan, the land of his native language. The streets were filled with busy shoppers who seemed undeterred by the falling of snow. In fact, they were encouraged to roam beneath the white canopy. Heero paid no heed to it all. After all, he was numb, not by the coldness of the weather, but the cold that came about being a soldier. Heero lived by the concept that emotions would influence you during a battle, so he had since ignored his emotions. Instead, he continued onwards to his destination with his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. As his prussian blue eyes caught sight of the Tokyo Towers, he quickened his steps though he changed his course slightly to a westerly part of the tower.

The path was blocked by snow-covered foliage. There was an old entrance way that was barely used as it was only used for repairs toward the uppermost part of the tower. There were stairs that led up to a storage area but the room was forgotten as visitors only viewed from the lower deck areas anyway. With quick precision, Heero disassembled the lock as he had done many nights before this. As he trudged up the familiar steps to the upper room, his sixth sense alerted him of a disturbance. Heero may have ignored his emotions but his solider intuition would not be disregarded. With a flick of his right hand, he pulled out his hand gun. His steps no longer echoed within the staircase but he was on alert for the intruder upon his territory. Extending his arm forward and his gun pointed levelly, his eyes widened a fraction of a second before assuming a neutral expression as he turned toward the entrance. There was in fact an intruder and Heero found himself targeted by a sharp knife-liked object. With a single well-aimed flick of a wrist, Heero could possibly be finding himself losing blood out of his major artery.

Heero met the gaze of his opponent, turbulent azures clashed with his own steely blues. There was a moment where the two accessed the other before it got to the point of ridicule as they both had not made a move, or was there a justifiable reason to release deadly projectiles at each other. They made a silent agreement as they stand down. Heero further accessed 'his' territory. Several candles were lit and placed upon the window ledge. There was a faint scent of roses in the air and Heero deduced that it came from the intruder.

The person in question was now overlooking the windows and facing the skyline. The posture was relaxed but Heero could sense the cautious aura in that stance. Heero glanced out at the familiar sight as well, standing close enough to study the profile of the person beside him without being too discrete. The figure was older than Heero's fifteen years, but no more than twenty. The jet black hair framed a chiselled face. Heero's eyes widened slightly for the second time that night, as he noticed the figure's daft fingers swirling a perfectly blooming rose. The thorny tips glimmered in the moonlight and candle flame and Heero nearly grimaced at the thought of being threatened by a mere rose.

The figure turned then and once again, their eyes met. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Up here overlooking the Tokyo skyline. Who would ever think that we would both find his little piece of sanctuary away from the tragedies of this world?"

The stranger stared out of the window once more before continuing, "A rose represents the world that we are living in, beautiful when in bloom, yet, nothing ever lasts forever. The world like this rose is fragile and with a crush of a hand can break off into little pieces to be lost and forgotten." For effect, the rose petal was crush and scattered and fell aimlessly on the floor.

"Like the little girl and her dog," Heero murmured.

It was the stranger's turn to look at Heero, wondering at the comment. There was an unspoken bond. For Heero, he had finally found someone who could express his long-suppressed feelings into ord. Heero knew as his instincts told him that this stranger would not only understand but keep his secrets as well. "The girl and her dog ... she gave a flower ... for a brief moment everything was right ... there was mission ... and her building caught fire .... they died and I couldn't save them ... all there was left was a single flower in full bloom."

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

Heero took a deep breath as he continued, "I never told anybody that before. A life lost in a matter of moments... it was meant to be a simple mission."

Again, silence reigned before the stranger spoke again. "I see that you told me something that is very important to you. I thank you for that. One good turn deserves another. You know I have been alone for so long. My life is built upon fragmented pieces of a past that I held no recollection for. Who am I? How can I be somebody if I don't even have a past? It only took a single moment before my life changed forever. There was a car crash and both my parents were killed. I woke up confused and alone in a hospital bed with total amnesia. Do you know what it is liked not knowing who you are, where you come from? There were no known relatives, so I was sent from orphanage to orphanage until I was old enough to move out on my own. Funny, it was only a few seconds before everything changed."

_Well Im all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_Im not a child but my heart still can dream_

The two occupants of the room were so alike. They stood with their backs erected while giving off a feeling of caution and pessimism. They were alone, viewing the world from a bird's eyes view but never taking part in it. They suffered great losses but perhaps, the greatest loss was that of their humanity. The world seemed to be filled with happiness, and there were reasons to love, to laugh and to be joyous. On the other hand, these two people deprived of the love from a mother and a father, isolated due to reasons beyond their control. It is better and safer to not show emotions for risk of getting hurt.

_As children we believed_

_The grandest site to see_

_Was something lovely wrapped beneath the tree_

_But heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal a hurting human soul_

"How did you get up here?" Heero's solider mode had taken into effect. He had contemplated that from the moment that he realized that there was an intruder. The only way up was through the stairs that he had previously taken but there was no way to get in if lock was unbroken and sealed from the outside. For a moment, the figure stiffened before answering, "We all have our secrets. I won't ask about how you obtain a handgun."

Heero grunted before he settled for a name. The stranger gave a look and Heero returned one in kind and then the figure said, "Chiba Mamoru."

'The protector of Earth' thought Heero.

Mamoru waited for a response. He had been baffled for most of the conversation for never would he imagined that his sanctuary was one and the same as the teen beside him. What struck him the most were his eyes, so liked his own, devoid of emotions and shielding the world from the entrance to the soul. They both carry burdens upon the shoulders. Mamoru was the Tuxedo Kamen, messenger of the night to stand watch and alert of dangers that may threaten the citizens of Earth. Mamoru realized that he understood the teen and the silent musings that passed between them.

"Yui Heero," came the reply.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at Heero beside he said, "We have ironic names, Heero, yet seemingly appropriate. We are both soldiers, you of space and I of Earth. You bear the name of a man whom history deemed as the man of peace and I'm part of a 'faction' so to speak, that defend the peace upon Earth. What is this peace that Relena Peacecraft speaks so eloquently about? We are part of a never-ending cycle. We cannot change the nature of mankind. War is an inevitable end and beginning to everything."

_What is this allusion called?_

_The innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind beliefs _

_we can really find the truth_

"Fighting is the only thing that I have ever known. My only wish is to have no more lives torn apart, that world would never start ..."

"I wish for friendship, the knowledge that doing the right thing would not be meaningless or in vain..."

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal a heart_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

Silence settled upon them but the sound of their voices resonated in the air. There was a quiet understanding as Heero and Mamoru laid a single gun and a rose respectively forming a cross beside the burning candles. Then Heero turned toward the stairs but as he nearly reached the door, he looked back into the room. Mamoru was gone and there was flutter of black cloth at the edge of the tower as the candles went out. Heero grunted and smirked. Above the skies of Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen flew overhead. There was a small smile on his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

No words needed to be said as two soldiers sought solace and understanding in the serenity of the night. Of them neither could control the events to come, nor could they change the circumstances of the past. However, they now know that they are not alone in their cause, for they have given each other the greatest asset to fulfilling their dreams and .... that is hope.

_The End_

* * *

My first fanfic in many months but this story came out of the blue. It is very rare to have Heero and Mamoru being civil together in the same fic but I would like to try something different. Hopefully, it turned out in the end. I would accept constructive criticisms so let me know what you think. Much love and peace for the holidays. 


End file.
